fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirteen Demon Lords
The Thirteen Demon Lords are a group powerful Etherious that have banded together to protect, lead and watch over the demon race. They make sure that the demons stay out of human affairs and vice versa. They are the current ruling body of the demon country Occultus. Currently they and their nation Occultus have entered an alliance with the reborn Tartaros and the dark guild Nightmare Wing, known as The Millennium Echo Alliance. History The members of the Thirteen Demon Lords are all Etherious, meaning they were created by the Book of Zeref by the Black Mage himself. Sometime when E.N.D founded the Dark Guild Tartarus, Absalom was a member at the time, his powers equal to Mard Geer. There was a falling out between the two, which ended in Absalom leaving the guild along with a band of Etherious followers that did not wish to be a part of Tartarus, resulting in a civil war between the Etherious of Mard Geer's loyalist and Absalom's loyalist. The war only last for five years before Absalom and his followers finally left the guild. As the Dark Guild continued to hide in secrecy and plan for the awakening of E.N.D and their return to Zeref, Absalom and his followers settled into secrecy, building up their own society with other demons, not just Etherious, with many settling down and having their own families. Absalom headed a group that led these demons, kept them out of the affairs of humanity as well as vice versa. He named these Etherious the Thirteen Demon Lords. Link to story Purpose The goal of the Thirteen Demon Lords is simple, to deal with the leadership of the demons that wish to live in a society away from humanity and not deal with the affairs of forces such as Tartarus. The members have not just power but great influence amongst their kind and make sure that the residents of their country do not interfere with humankind and protect them from humans too. Because of their duty they rarely concern themselves with the issues of other races unless it relates to the demons. The Demon Lords also ensure that no one endangers the peace of the homes that demons have set up for themselves, including demons that cause action that might endanger their home. Strength The members are very powerful demons, at the same level of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Spriggan 12, acting as a counter to them and the forces of the humans to protect their kin. Absalom, the leader and founder is a Etherious whose power were second only to E.N.D and was equal to in strength with Mard Geer, the stand in leader of Tartarus. Like the core members of the Dark Guild, each member of the Demon Lords utilize Curses rather then Magic. Each Curse are different and are very powerful. Some members however due use forms of Magic as well as weapons for their curses. Headquarters The headquarters for the Thirteen Demon Lords is called Yomi and serves as both their base of operations, meeting place and icon of power within the Occultus. The fortress was originally a castle that was attacked by Absalom 400 years ago and after separating from Tartarus, he made it the heart of demon society. Similar to Cube the headquarters of Tartarus, Yomi floats in the air but is connected to the ground via four large chains that are attached to its side while also attached to the ground. It also has several smaller pieces of land next to it that float in the air too. The chains also act as a way of transportation somehow. They allow the Demons Lords to travel to other places within the country, letting them react to dangers quicker. Personal Subordinates These demons are not part of the Demonic Army, but instead serve only one Demon Lord. As before these demons either use curses, magic or both. And while they can't command any of the divisions like their lords and the generals can, these demons are recognized as heralds and representatives for their respective lords. NOTE: If you wish to add one for your own demon lord or create one for a demon lord, please send a message to my talk page about it. Recent Events Discovering Zeref At an undisclosed time, the Demon Lords have been keeping a close eye on the Alvarez Empire in the Eastern Continent, Alakitasia. They have recently discovered that the empire was founded and is still ruled by Zeref, their creator. Absalom and the other Demon Lords have begun heavy discussions about how to approach this situation, especially since the Alvarez Empire has shown signs of invasion of Ishigar. Forming Alliances Spies have reported that besides Tartaros, another guild consisting of Etherious has been discovered, called Nightmare Wing. While the guild's objective is unclear to them at the moment, the Demon Lords have reached the idea of offering an alliance with the guild, in hopes of improving Occultus, as well as avoiding any unnecessary conflicts. Absalom has begun sending messengers to the guild to make plans of peace talks. Trivia Yomi is Japanese for Gates of Hell Here's a link to the blog for this page Category:Primarch11 Category:Organization Category:Etherious Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Factions Category:Demon Category:Millennium Echo Alliance